Preparations For The Dive
by Behind The Screen It Falls
Summary: Songfic for Meltdown. A realistic story with a pairing that goes along with the song.It is not really an exact story to the song, I put my own twist on it.One shot. RinxLen Please Review! Rated T for choking and death reference. :P


**A/n: Hello everyone! This is my first songfic; I really hope that you like it. I don't own Vocaloid or the song Meltdown :). Basically, I wanted to write a realistic story to go with Meltdown that included a pairing. I know that this is not a complete rendition of the song, but, rather, it is my own opinion. I really do hope that you will enjoy it and I apologize for this long authors note and if there are any typos or weird formatting. XD  
**  
Rin pov  
I walked down the gray streets, which were lightly flushed with the orange of sunset as I was squished by people on both sides of me. I pushed my way through the crowds rudely. My boots hit the pavement softly.  
I was always a lonely child deep inside, I had no siblings, and although my parents loved me, they were both always busy with work. My father owned a nuclear power plant, which they both worked at. This left me alone all day. My friends at school had no free after school time, which, again, reinstates the fact that I was alone at home. At school, I hid my feelings with shyness and a meek smile. But at home, I was sad. I would do my homework then write. You see, I imagined myself friends, you can call then imaginary friends if you want. But they weren't alive in our world; they lived in my own world, one hidden deep inside the pages of multiple notebooks and pads. I would write stories of them at the beach with me or at a party with me, but no matter what, they were always with me, and in that world, I was always with them. But as I grew older and time went on, my writing became darker. I began to write stories of betrayal and pain, rather than happy stories with my friends. "It was a dark phase," I say now, when looking back at it all, "A dark phase that could have ended my life."  
XXXXXXXX  
I stared at the large power-plant before me, the orange sky stuck to the back of the silver building that sparkled in some parts from the sun. I got through all of the security by asking for Matsuro Kagamine, my father.  
"Matsuro-Kagamine-sama," A receptionist peered her head into my father's office. "Um, your daughter is here." Father was facing the large ceiling to floor window that allowed one to gaze at the sunset-lit city. He swiveled to face the door as I walked in.  
"Rin!" He got up from his chair to greet me. "My darling, it has been so long! How is collage?"  
"Great. I'm graduating soon." I smiled, I couldn't really help it, and I hadn't seen Father in about a year.  
"Well, I will be coming to graduation, no doubt!"  
"Cool. By the way, where is Mother? I would love to say hello to her, too."  
"Well, I guess that you should know..."  
"Know what?"  
He sighed. "Your mother and I are getting divorced. We don't think that it will be that hard, since you no longer live with us anymore, but nonetheless, we understand that you are probably not pleased with the idea." My eyes widened. I never really imagined my parents getting divorced. And I imagined a lot of things.  
"R-Really?"  
"Yes. So if you have anything to say to your mother, I can no longer tell her."  
"Ok." I was still grasping on the idea and I was in a daze. "I want to take a tour of the plant, is that ok? I bet that some things have changed since I was a child."  
"You can, but stay out of trouble." I nodded at his request.  
"See you later." I said even though I wouldn't. "I love you, Dad," o made sure to say that to him, those were going to be my last words to him.  
"I love you too." He turned back to his work at his desk after smiling at me. I quietly walked over to the small table near the wall and slipped the keys to the nuclear reactor into my pocket.  
XXXXXXXXX  
I was wrong. Nothing changed since the days of my youth when my mother would hold my hand and guide me down the barren, echoing halls. I imagined myself as Mother, holding the hand of my child self. Mostly everyone was at home, besides my father and a few late working receptionists. So I was basically alone. As I stood in front of the door to the nuclear reactor, I pulled the keys from my pocket, and unlocked the room. The room where I was going to die.  
I walked in a few steps, hearing only my boots click below me. I stared at the enormous portal that was the reactor. I sighed as I was thinking. I shook, my hands were sweating. I let go of the imaginary figure of my youth. I was nervous and debating on if I was ready. The clock to the nuclear meltdown clicked slowly. Most of me was ready, just a small part of me wasn't. I thought that the door would shut its self, but the light from the hallway still reflected on the dark walls. Then a shadow appeared in the light. I turned to find Len. I quickly turned right back around.  
"Rin, what the-why are you here?"  
"I could ask you the same thing." I was cold towards him.  
"I followed you here. I didn't believe the note that you left under my door saying that you went shopping. You hate shopping."  
Darn, I thought, how did he see through that note?  
"I came here to think." I lied.  
Len seemed aggravated. We had a fight yesterday, he was probably still mad at me. "No, I bet that you didn't come here to think. I think that you are here for other reasons." He was standing directly behind me. I snapped when he said that to me. I turned around and grabbed his neck tightly, choking him.  
"Listen," I viciously whispered. I spoke fast. "You're still mad at me, right? Well I'm upset. At myself and who I've become. I'm still lonely; I felt that last night would be the end of our relationship. But I didn't want it to be. Right now, I'm dealing with you, my parents getting divorced, and myself. I am at the edge right now, I want to forget everything and drown my sins away. I wish that I could kill my child self, then I wouldn't be here now! I want to end it all!" I snapped back to reality and let Len go. He fell to the ground, his face red as he was gasping for air. My eyes began to fill with tears "Len, I still love you..." I was crying. "But I don't love or trust myself..."  
"R-Ri-n-n" He sat up, sill trying to catch his breath. He looked scared towards me; he must have thought that I planned to kill him.  
"I'm s-sorry, Len, I-I didn't mean that... I have to go in..."  
"N-No you don't!" Len attempted to yell with all of the power he could muster. He panted as he yelled. "I'm not mad anymore; I thought that you were the one who was mad! I never knew that you were so lonely and upset deep inside, you could have told me. You can trust me, Rin." I walked closer to the reactor, time was close to being up, I had ten minutes, but with how everything was going, I had to hurry. Len stumbled up, he was regaining energy. He grabbed me. I tried to struggle free, but my feelings left me weak. He turned me to face him. "Rin, you don't have to be so alone anymore. I'm here for you. And I'm not letting you get in there. I would end up having to go in, too." I hated when people put themselves in danger for the sake of others, especially when it was for me. I looked down and I clinched his shirt.  
"Don't ever do that for me... In not worth it..."  
"You're wrong, Rin, you are worth it." I looked up and he smiled at me.  
I looked at the clock. Five minutes. I stood watching it tick away. I thought and listened to myself in a positive way for once. Len continued to watch me from behind. Seconds went by, minutes went by, as I stood in a daze, thinking.  
"I've had enough time to think...I-I'm not ready." I finally spoke up.  
"Good." He took my hand; I was still facing away from him. "Because I'm not ready to lose you." I took one last look at the reactor from the doorway. One minute till nuclear meltdown. It was too late to change my mind. My thoughts began to wander, I imagined myself if I had chose to go in. I closed my eyes and felt myself diving in, flying through the bubbles that surrounded me as my sinful self was crying while it was bubbled away into oblivion.  
"Rin." Len called my name as the day dream ended.  
I shut the door and locked it tight, as I heard the machine begin the nuclear meltdown.

Epilogue:

Rin pov

I was planning on going back a few weeks later to the power plant, I thought that I would be ready then. I didn't tell Len, but he felt my plan. He kept his eyes on me; we went out and hung out a lot with each other. We never told anyone what happened that day either, it was out secret.  
I ended up forgetting to go back, but I never forgot my almost last day. It is a memory that has never left my mind, especially when I think about how I would have been dead if it wasn't for Len. I had to express that moment secretly, I wanted everyone to know what would have happened to me if it wasn't for Len.  
That, dear reader, is how I wrote Meltdown

**A/n: Well, I hope that you liked it! It was really fun to write! I didn't put song lyrics into my song just because I really wanted it to be a story based from a song. Please review! I would appreciate it greatly. Reviews help me get better at writing!  
Thank you for reading!**


End file.
